


晚冬黎明

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V&3D, Gen, New Years, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁还年轻，他还有一辈子的时间。而维吉尔的一切都烧毁了、扭曲了、破碎了，他只能怪罪他自己。维吉尔崩溃了，为了不使但丁更加崩溃，他选择置身事外。维吉尔知道怎么呼吸，但他不知道如何生活，也不知道何为生活。于是他给自己选择了唯一适合自己的角色：观察者。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Kudos: 8





	晚冬黎明

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Поздний зимний рассвет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064737) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



但丁还年轻。当时维吉尔并没有注意到这一点，但他自我辩护说：当时他也年轻、冲动又愤怒。怒火一直在他心中燃烧，他屈服了，被它吞噬了。而且花了这么多年，他才重新从灰烬中站起来。

他的光阴已经逝去了。

但丁的当然也是，可那是另一个但丁，不是这个。

当他们再次下到魔界并设法逃离时，维吉尔留了下来。然后他另寻出路，在另一个时间线，但在同一地点。

这是个偶然，当然了。在魔界，时间的流逝不是线性的，去到什么时间什么位置只能靠自己碰运气。维吉尔先是把但丁——他的那个——送了回家，接着他试图为自己寻找一个新的家。

他找到了。

算是吧。

这个但丁还很年轻，但他也失去了自己的哥哥。也许在不同时间线中有些东西会不同，但有一件事永远不会变：但丁永远都让人难以忍受。不过，虽然多少有些疲惫，现在的维吉尔面对他的种种挑衅已经不会再上钩了。

但丁对此很是恼火，而维吉尔不在乎。

他住在但丁隔壁，两个卧室之间只隔着一道薄薄的墙，夜里能听到但丁打呼的声音。仔细一想，但丁刚刚失去了他又找回了他——维吉尔很快就明白了他所有的聒噪和挑衅都是为了什么，他只是找不到另一种说“注意一下我！”的方式。但对维吉尔来说，他们之间有一道深渊，他无法逾越，也无法飞过去，即使是真魔人的能量也支撑不住。

他看着但丁的生活：看他如何粗鲁地与客户通电话，如何尴尬地接待客人，还有当另一份披萨送达太晚时，他如何与外卖员争吵，看他……

但丁还年轻，他还有一辈子的时间。而维吉尔的一切都烧毁了、扭曲了、破碎了，他只能怪罪他自己。维吉尔崩溃了，为了不使但丁更加崩溃，他选择置身事外。

维吉尔知道怎么呼吸，但他不知道如何生活，也不知道何为生活。于是他给自己选择了唯一适合自己的角色：观察者。

他观察但丁的脸，年轻而清瘦，然后他再看镜子里自己的脸。岁月在他身上留下了深刻而沉重印记，让他与但丁的面孔分道扬镳，让他们变得不再相同，这莫名让他感到不安。他也不知道为什么。

（他知道，事实上，他只是在习惯性地自欺欺人：维吉尔一度把弟弟当作另一个自己，他一度认为如果他们交换命运，他们的故事不会有什么变化，但现在一切都变了，现在他们之间的真正区别渐渐显露出来）

某一回，但丁喊他一起去狩魔，阎魔刀出鞘，维吉尔只用了不到一秒便杀灭了恶魔，速度如此之快，叫人看不清动作。但丁却生气了。从那以后，但丁便一直独自奔波于委托，把维吉尔留在事务所里。房子里满地垃圾，就跟另一个时空的但丁的事务所一样，脏兮兮的，甚至闻起来都一样。

后来他和玛丽会面，两人一碰上，就好像针尖对麦芒。其实维吉尔没有打架的心情，但她在看到他的第一眼就做出了反应。令人惊讶的是，但丁拦住了已经举起火箭筒的她，理由是：‘你敢破坏我的装修试试！’

维吉尔对她的记忆如此模糊。

下雪那天，维吉尔才意识到自己已经在这里呆了将近半年了：他是在冰雪初融的时候来的。

一天晚上，维吉尔听到楼下传来一阵轰隆隆的骚动声，他起身下楼，看到但丁正往房间中央拖着……一棵栽在花盆里的树。一棵小云杉，枝桠上挂着雪。它已经开始融化，在地上滴成一个水坑，但丁却丝毫不为所动。他自己身上也挂满了雪，连头发都比平时白了，看起来倒是高兴得不得了。

“这都是为了什么？”维吉尔问，但丁瞪了他一眼，脸上写着：‘你是什么，白痴吗？’

“快过年了。”

维吉尔好一会儿才反应过来新年与云杉、玩具之间的关联。接着但丁走上二楼，很快带着一个盒子回来了。

“你想在魔界呆多久都行，但你千万不能忘记新年是什么，以及我们该吃什么。”但丁嘟囔着，把盒子放到地上，离水坑远远的。

“我记得。”维吉尔算是没有说谎，“只是花了一点时间。”

他记得家里的除夕夜：他记得那棵大圣诞树，他记得那些礼物、蜡烛、那对可笑的毛衣，他记得妈妈身上烤面包的味道，还有爸爸，他的魔力足以堆起一个巨大的雪人，他记得后院里的雪滑梯。

那都是很久以前的事了。

但维吉尔提醒自己：但丁不一样。对维吉尔来说，他已经忍受了这种旷日持久的痛苦三十多年。可对但丁来说——那不过是十年多之前的事，他的记忆依然鲜活而温暖，还没被灰烬掩埋。从童年时代起，他就需要这种快乐。

“快过来，帮帮忙吧。”但丁说。他无法拒绝，维吉尔把他久久无法离手的阎魔刀倚在了墙上。

在撕开的日历上（过去的日子躺在地板上，看来有整整一年，但丁是不会清理它们的）写着12月24日。

他们装饰圣诞树的时候，但丁突然说玛丽会来这里一起过年，维吉尔决定是时候离开了，不过他没有说出口。

但丁用电彩灯装饰他的办公室，把它们挂到天花板上、绕在桌子边，他装得太多了，以至于可以用它们来代替吊灯。维吉尔看着他，坐在沙发上，凝视着那棵在黑暗中闪闪发光的树，疲倦地想起了家。

但丁的事务所墙壁破旧，没有墙纸，地板老化，家具简陋，整个地方看起来更像是某个大车库，但不知道为什么，这一切都显得那么温馨，维吉尔支着阎魔刀，下巴抵在刀柄上，就这样懒懒地看着自己的弟弟，家的感觉在他的胸膛里蔓延开来。它被遗忘了，被抹去了，被磨灭了，但原来它还活着，在深处散发着暖暖微光。

也许在维吉尔体内，还有某种东西活着。

完事后，但丁倒在他身边的沙发上，伸了伸双腿。他看起来很开心，很放松。节日的临近似乎对他有镇定效果，至少但丁已经好几天没有试图惹维吉尔打一架或者吵一架了。五彩斑斓的灯光投射在他的皮肤和头发上，一闪一闪。出于习惯，维吉尔只用余光打量他，继续假装他一点也不在乎。

他很难表现出自己的情绪，他也不觉得这有什么意义。

况且，他连自己到底有什么感觉都不确定。

他依稀记得自己和但丁是如何互赠礼物的，很简单、很幼稚的自制礼物，就像家人之间该送的那样，这些记忆恍如隔世。

在过节前的这段时间里，但丁把过去几个月赚的钱都花在了订单上，他买了酒和彩绘，还想买些食物，然后他骂骂咧咧地，想找一个能在每个人都坐在家里、围着圣诞树吃橘子的时候提供送货上门服务的商店。

但丁似乎很兴奋。而维吉尔早就忘了期待节日的感觉。说实话，他从来没有期待过。只是看着弟弟在云杉树下幼稚的打闹，苦涩和失落感撕扯着他，焦灼而痛苦。

而他的但丁，二十年后他作为V认识的那个人。他是否也会竖起一颗圣诞树，等待着人们认为新年换旧年的珍贵一刻？

维吉尔想相信，他对他的弟弟来说并没有那么重要，不至于让他悲伤到放弃世俗的欢乐。

日历的最后一页被撕下，维吉尔决定他该走了。

当维吉尔带着阎魔刀离开事务所时，但丁正坐在门前的台阶上，嚼着一块热得冒烟的披萨。维吉尔看着他赤裸的背影——他的弟弟懒得穿衣服——走下了门廊。

“你要去哪？”但丁嘴里塞满了食物，问道，听起来很紧张。维吉尔转头看他。但丁光着膀子坐在严寒中，他看起来不是很冷，尽管他的手在微微颤抖。维吉尔循着他身上的鸡皮疙瘩，抬起目光看向但丁的脸。

“你该穿好衣服。”

“你怕我感冒吗？真贴心啊。”

维吉尔没有回答。

“所以你要去哪？”

“我不会再打扰你了。”维吉尔平静地说，他知道玛丽不想见到他。但丁一下被披萨噎住了。

“你疯了吗？你打算在除夕夜到处闲逛？你到底在想什么？”

维吉尔扬起眉毛。

“快进屋去。”但丁起身，拍拍身上的食物碎屑，哆嗦了一下。维吉尔留意到他的嘴唇略显苍白，指尖因寒冷而阵阵发抖。

“你才是该进屋的人。”维吉尔反驳。

“你不进去，我就不进去。”

维吉尔闭上眼，数到三。但丁就是这样一个孩子，一个烦人到极致的少年。

玛丽到达时，维吉尔先是想躲进卧室里。可但丁不让他这样做，空气中漫溢着紧张，直到但丁开始喝酒，当然，还有披萨，它不可能缺席。

维吉尔和这两个……孩子相处起来不太舒服。幸好玛丽没有久留，在深夜的某个时候，她把他们两个单独留下了。

无聊的维吉尔看着灯光、食物、酒水，他听到但丁在咒骂，在厨房里东翻西找，然后他发现外面在下雪。透过窗户，他往外望，看到大片的薄雪花轻飘飘地落了下来，然后他站起身，把阎魔刀留在墙边。他漫步到街上，站在离门廊几步远，高高仰起了头。

没有风，雪下得很慢很慢。天空并不黑，夜色轻盈，城市的灯光在雪雾中模糊不清，变成了一个个柔和的光晕。

“那么，你又要去哪里了？”但丁的声音听起来就像个任性的孩子，维吉尔没有理会他，迎着天空，大片大片的雪花落在他的脸上，顷刻间便融化在他的皮肤上。

魔界不会下雪。

只有灼热而干燥的空气，被烫伤的肺。

“哪里也不去。”维吉尔回答说。他眨眨眼睛，目光转向但丁。他的弟弟穿着一件滑稽的红色毛衣，上面织着一课绿色的圣诞树，颜色太过鲜艳，晃得他眼花缭乱。他手里拿着一个热气腾腾的杯子，里面装着什么甜甜的、热热的东西。他靠在门框上，从敞开的门里，散射出蓝红绿三色时明时灭的灯光。

但丁看起来像人类。维吉尔知道，在这柔软的背后，在绵绵的毛衣长袖之下，在他脸上困倦的醉酒表情底，蕴藏着力量和速度，他知道如果但丁受到攻击，也能迅速反击，但是……

他喜欢这种人性化的错觉。它让人回味无穷。

飞雪微斜，点点雪花钻进了但丁的发间，落在他白色的睫毛上。

维吉尔走到他跟前，平静地转身背对着他的弟弟，在门廊上坐下。他还不想回到里面。

冬天的气味很特别，维吉尔现在才注意到。

但丁和他一起坐在门廊上。他似乎热血沸腾，即使不触碰他，维吉尔也能感受到这股能量，他让自己放松下来。这是但丁。他的弟弟，失而复得了那么多次，一直跑下去就太过分了。

他也不想再跑了。

维吉尔累了。维吉尔想活下去。

但丁靠得更近，把杯子搁在雪地里，抱住了他的胳膊，把头靠在他的肩膀上。维吉尔的恶魔也做出了反应——先是紧张，想要挣扎，然后它放手了，从内部温暖地舔着他。

他转过头去，闭上双眼，鼻子蹭上白色的发丝。

雪停了，晚冬的黎明悄然而至。


End file.
